1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display capable of improving image quality using a driving manner in which power consumption of source driver integrated circuits (ICs) is minimized and adjacent liquid crystal cells share the same data line.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An active matrix type liquid crystal display displays a motion picture using thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching elements. The active matrix type liquid crystal display has been implemented in televisions as well as display devices for portable devices, such as office equipment and computers, because of the thin profile of the active matrix type liquid crystal displays. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being rapidly replaced by the active matrix type liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, source driver integrated circuits (ICs) for supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, gate driver ICs for supplying a gate pulse (or a scan pulse) to gate lines (or scan lines) of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit for controlling the source driver ICs and the gate driver ICs, a light source driving circuit for driving light sources of the backlight unit, and the like.
With the rapid development of a process technique and a driving technique of the liquid crystal display, the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display has been reduced, and the image quality of the liquid crystal display has been greatly improved. A driving method, in which the number of data lines and the number of source driver ICs are reduced to ½ of the existing number by time-division supplying the data voltage to the liquid crystal cells adjacent to one another in a horizontal direction through one data line, has been recently applied. However, the driving method may generate a noise, such as transverse lines, longitudinal lines, and lattice patterns, in a display image because data charging characteristics of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) subpixels are different from one another or data charging characteristics of the subpixels of the same color are different from one another depending on a location of the liquid crystal display panel.